moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Everhurst
"There is no better test of a person's integrity than their behavior when they are wrong." - Lord Marvin Williams --------- Lady Amanda Everhurst ([[Order of the Lion#Knight-Captain|'OL']], ACL) is a senior military officer who currently commands the Forty-Second Stormwind City Guard Regiment. Description Amanda is a mature woman of fifty. With long dark hair and a fair complexion, she is neither plain nor unbearably attractive. At one point, long before she dedicated her life to the church, her eyes were hazel and brown. After years of working with the Light, they have shifted toward a golden color, one that is enhanced when she calls upon her Faith to heal and fight. At five foot nine, she is of relatively average height and stands with a notable militant stature. She is fit, however, the passing of time does show upon her features. Still active as a knight and with the City Guard, she trains on a daily basis and is hard pressed to be caught unawares. When out of uniform, Amanda favors clothing that is finely made, yet simply designed. Her fabrics are often of the best quality and tailored to her person. While not one to flaunt the wealth of her family, it does show in the few pieces of jewelry that adorn her fingers and the manner in which she dresses. Early History Amanda was born in Lakecrest, a decently sized Duchy of Redridge to Arathar and Emmaline Everhurst. By modern standards, her parents were good people. They cared for their children, the people of their land, and above all else, were patriotic in their service to the King. Having control of one of the richer Duchies under the domain of Stormwind, the family never wanted for any material possessions. Her parents raised her to know right from wrong and always walk the high road. Amanda had a safe and happy childhood. She always had food in her stomach, a roof over her head, and wanted for nothing. Both of her parents paid her adequate attention and she suffered no notable traumas or tragedies. At an early age, her mother taught her four lessons that she would carry with her for the rest of her life: be impeccable with your word, do not take anything personally, do not make assumptions, always do your best. It is with these agreements that Amanda would grow into an honest and morally righteous young woman. These traits would prove to weigh her down in her later years when faced with the ambiguity and corruption that has found its way into the depths of Stormwind City. With an older brother and sister, Amanda was second to youngest and therefore, the weight of her titles and the expectations of her family were minimal. By the age of five, she knew with startling confidence that she wished to walk the path of knighthood. Her parents, loving and supportive, encouraged her to follow her heart and she began training as a page with a liege within her father's service, Sir R.D. Anderson. By twelve, Amanda had taken on the role of a squire, mastering the physical arts of combat, defense, and gaining a full understanding of the code of honor and nobility that not only impacted her training as a knight, but also the role that she would later come to play in her family and the Alliance. When whispers of the Dark Portal opening and the horde of orcs that came with it traveled to Stormwind, Amanda and her liege set out to join the fight. It is during the First War that she earned her knighthood and within weeks, enlisted into the Grand Alliance Military at the rank of Lieutenant. Military Service: The First War As a Knight-Lieutenant with the Military, Amanda was among the first sent out to scout the new enemy they faced and barely escaped the bloody skirmishes in the Black Morass. Although her first taste of combat, it would not be her last and she was consistently sent out with detachments to face the evolving threat to Stormwind. Three years later, as impending doom bore down upon her home of Redridge, Amanda was of the first to raise up sword and shield to defend it, only to be driven back time and time again until she fought upon the front lines in the Siege of Stormwind. When the orcs marched north, she remains in Stormwind to help rebuild and prepare for what surely was to come next. When the time came to retaliate, the newly appointed Captain Amanda Everhurst pledged her sword and shield to strike back against Blackhand's presence in Sunnyglade. After the destruction of Sunnyglade and mastering the new magic they had acquired there, Amanda retreated back to Stormwind as the enemy marched on, destroying the northern entrance of Elwynn Forest. Knowing that both Goldshire and Moonbrook had fallen, Amanda took measures to ensure the safety of her family, first and foremost. It was during this time, and after the battle of the mages where Medivh was defeated, that Stormwind found itself once again under fire from the mighty power of the orcs, and Amanda with it. As Stormwind fell, Knight-Captain Everhurst fought until the very end. It is more by luck than skill that she was among the few survivors to flea across the Great Sea with Anduin Lothar towards the northern Kingdom of Lordaeron. It was here that Amanda stood side by side with many of the greats in history to rally up against the Orcish threat and with the aid of their Alliance allies, everyone began to prepare for the Second War. Military Service: The Second War After the devastating loss of the First Great War, Amanda and the survivors found themselves in Lordaeron. It is here that they prepared for the Second Great War. While not a prominent figure in history, she did have a back seat at the formation of the Alliance of Lordaeron in which all of the Eastern Kingdoms' major races joined together to fight the Horde. As some of the Alliance's forces headed out to defend Khaz Modan, Amanda remained in Lordaeron where she was chosen from a handful of warriors to take up the cause of the Paladins and fight with the Knights of the Order of the Silver hand to defend the Capital City. The training was intense and brief, but it was enough to turn the tides of the war. However, the Horde was not without countermeasures and with the rise of the Death Knights, Amanda almost lost her life until saved by an unlikely ally. After defending the main capital, the Horde was Forced to retreat and Amanda spent several weeks recovering from her wounds. The Alliance pressed on and now fully healed, Amanda found herself with a small detachment of newly formed Paladins at the Thandol Span to help liberate Khaz Modan. After the passing of Lothar, she then followed Turalyon and was present in the final battle at the Dark Portal, watching it fall with a great sense of relief. After seven years of war, peace finally came to the Eastern Kingdoms. Major Amanda Everhurst, Paladin of the Light, weathered warrior of two major wars and countless battles by the age of twenty eight, returned to Stormwind to assist with the rebuilding of the human's capital city. During this time she was involved with the delegation in charge of overseeing the vast quantities of captured orcs, prisoners of war. Finding herself on the side of Lordaeron and against the idea of executing the orcs, she eventually remained loyal to Stormwind and followed the orders of the new King, Varian Wrynn in assisting in the establishment of the internment camps. Military Service: The Third War (Chaos War, Reign of Chaos) "The Legion has returned to consume this world, woman. And this time, your troublesome race will not stop us." ''-Archimonde'' Azeroth was only afforded two years of strained peace before chaos rained down upon the land. Hearing word of the plague that gripped the norther lands and then the fall of Lordaeron and its capital city, Amanda was one of the first paladins to pick up her sword and joined Sir Uther the Lightbringer on his journey north to investigate. The dilemma at Stratholme presented the High-Commander with one of the most difficult decisions of her life. As Uther was ordered to destroy the town, she was torn between following the Paladin order she had grown to believe in and love or stay loyal to her sovereign and go against her moral code. The decision came down to the loyalty to her family above all else. Feeling she had no choice but to remain with the Army, she took part in the Culling of Stratholme and was repulsed by the rising of the undead and the subsequent acts that followed in the wake of the Deathlords. Finding they had no choice but to trek to Northrend after their ships had been burned, Amanda had no choice but to endure long months of battle and strife against the foes of the land where once again, she barely escapes with her life and retreated back to Stormwind. Shortly after returning to Stormwind, Amanda was once more deployed in an attempt to defend Dalaran. When it fell, she followed Jaina Proudmoor to Kalimdor to continue the fight against the continuously growing threat of the Scourge. Fighting alongside the likes of the night elves that she had never seen before against terrifying fel orcs and tauren, she led one of the larger Regiments to assist Proudmoor in the battle with the Warsong Clan. During the battle of Mount Hyjal, Amanda once again almost lost her life as Archimonde tore his way through their camps. Teleported away with the last of the surviving troops, the Third War ended with the devastation of the Worth Tree and the death of the Defiler. Among the reinforcements from Stormwind, she rallied with the surviving humans of Lordaeron, assisting in the retaking of Dalaran, the Alterac Mountains, and pushing the Scourge back to the Plaguelands. With Lordaeron gone, Stormwind became the new base of the Alliance and Amanda returned victorious, decorated with medals and a promotion to Marshal. In the wake of the Third War, she takes a short vacation at the rebuilt Redridge to spend time with her husband and family. Military Service: The Gathering Storm Four years latter, Amanda finds herself deployed after King Varian Wrynn is kidnapped. Although a Marshal at this time, her skills and expertise as both a Knight and officer make her the perfect candidate to assist in the assault on Blackwing Layer. Military Service: The Burning Crusade Barely a year later, the Dark Portal is rebuilt and reopened by Lord Kazzak. Marshal Everhurst, still in command of a decently sized regiment, make their way to the Outlands where they once again engage with the Burning Legion in a quest to return order to Azeroth. Military Service: Wrath of the Lich King Next year, the Wrath of the Lich King bears down on the Alliance and Amanda picks up arms to defend Stormwind against the scourge. When Tirion Fordring forms the Argent Crusade, the paladin in the Marshal is drawn to the call and although the Knight and Officer in her is reluctant and she finds herself returning the Northrend to assist in the battle against the risen Lich King. Military Service: The Cataclysm The Cataclysm is a particularly dark time for Amanda Everhurst as, with the emergence of Death Wing, she rushes home to Redridge to ensure the safety of her family. Once Lakecrest is assured intact and safe, Amanda returns to Stormwind and is dispatched to the many regions in turmoil following the wake of destruction from the renegade dragon. A Marshal, and a decorated commanding officer of her own Regiment, she spends more time directing and leading her charges as Deathwing is killed and the Age of Mortals begins. Military Service: The Invasion of Pandaria Two years later, the annihilation of Theramore throws the world of Azeroth back into war and the continent of Pandaria is discovered. Field Marshal Everhursts is sent to Lion's Landing as one of the commanding officers in charge of overseeing the Alliance's presence in the war against the Sha and the Horde. Military Service: Retirement The Invasion of Pandaria was Amanda's last campaign in the service of the Alliance army and after thirty years, countless medals, and earning the rank of Field Marshal, the experienced Paladin submits her request for retirement and it is accepted. With her husband, Nathan Cole, they begin to plan the next adventure of their life together. Now that Pandaria has been brought to relative peace, the couple explore the options of where they may be able to settle down. Having spent the last thirty years traveling here and there across the world in the name of the King, they are excited to spend long days exploring hobbies and enjoying their time together. Without war. Without faith. Without chaos that had kept them so engaged for decades. Military Service: The Stormwind City Guard Barely a year into her retirement, Amanda receives a letter from a high ranking friend. Someone she owes a favor too. The Grand Marshal is requesting that Amanda return to the service of the King and to take up command of new guard regiment within the city. He promises her good pay and an easy desk job of reviewing paperwork, signing off on important documents, overseeing training and staying out of trouble. While her husband is less than pleased with the offer, he knows his wife cannot turn it down and before the month is over, Commander Everhurst returns to the city to begin building the Forty-Second regiment. Upon arriving back in the city, Amanda purchases and home in the Cathedral and gets right to work. Establishing her head quarters at the Stockades and her office in the building across from it, she begins to realize that the task set out for her is not nearly as simple as she was sold on. The city is a mess and there was currently no actively functioning guard regiment patrolling the streets. Commander Everhurst got to work, recruiting the foundation for a regiment that she will go on to lead for the next decade of her life. Path of the Paladin Growing up, Amanda never expected to be so fully ingrained in the workings of the church. While always a conditioned believer of the Light, she was never particularly devote nor did the prospect of wielding the Light ever appeal to her. As a young woman, she enjoyed her sword and shield and aspired to be nothing more than a soldier. It was not until she found herself stranded in the land of Lordaeron that she was called to a higher purpose. It was not her connection to the Light, or her Faith, that drew the Silver Hand to her, but her strong sense of truth, honesty, and the moral compass instilled within her by her parents and upbringing. When the time came, the Light took to Amanda like wildfire. Her thirst for knowledge was insatiable and she was a quick learner when it came to scripture and honing her abilities to wield the Light. Entering the second war, Amanda was far from a master paladin. However, her experiences with the Silver Hand never quite left the woman and with every passing year, she continued to study and make use of her ability to heal and fight on and off the battlefield. The Light's ability to heal the wounds of her soldiers and purge them of corruption became an invaluable tool in her rise through the ranks and her reliability as an officer. She developed a bit of a reputation for being a solid and reliable commander and the overall loss of troops from her ranks was always record low. From her connection with the Light, Amanda grew to develop a steadfast faith. She was determined to maintain truth, honest, and chivalry throughout her connections and for all the benefit she reaped on the field of battle, the paladin was at a loss when it came to the politics of government. With the forming of the Argent Crusade, Amanda had become more of a bystander than a full fledged patriot of the Light and while she never lost her faith, she could no longer agree with some of the decisions being made or the paths those that lead her followed. Between the end of the Third War and 'The Gathering Storm', Amanda became with child. Just before the child was born, she experienced a terrible betrayal, losing her daughter, a close friend, and almost her life. After recovering, she came to discover that the events of the attack had left her without Faith. The Paladin could no longer wield the Light, a force that works on one's ability to believe and this woman no longer did. For a few years she struggled to understand how her life had turned out in such a way and begged to understand how she could save everyone but her daughter and how she had been allowed to live when the small human that meant more to her than her own life had perished. As she sets off to conquer Blackwing Layer, Amanda is faced with the realities of life and eventually comes to terms with the hand that she has been dealt. After an intense and emotional conversation with her mother, she begins to re-establish her connection to her Faith, and thus the Light. It takes a few years and countless devotions to the church for her strength to return, but eventually she returns to her previous status as a powerful and experienced Paladin of the Light. Currently, Amanda respects her connections with the Church and openly supports the Light. She stands for what is right and truthful in this world and does not display outward dissent in any way. However, close friends are privy to the woman's true feelings. Personal Relationship History The Marshal is relatively private about her personal life. At the age of fifteen, she met her future husband, Nathan Cole, remaining faithfully with him until his death. Widowed at the age of 48, Amanda finds herself in a precarious situation, having no experience with dating or relationships outside of her thirty plus year marriage. Over the next few years, Amanda engaged in a variety of relationships, none of which are particularly notable except for her brief tryst with a young vampyr named Itriss. With the increase of the presence of the human, yet undead group of individuals known as Vampyrs, Amanda was faced with a peculiar predicament of attempting to negotiate terms with a peaceful delegation. Her romantic relationship with the young woman was short lived and traumatic for the older military officer, ending in city wide scandal and the ultimate dismissal of all contact between the two. Due to her simultaneous notoriety and fame within the City of Stormwind, dating was a particularly tricky endeavor for the woman until she met a gentleman named Graham Stenart. The two have been partners ever since and are currently still dating. The Gilded Otter The Gilded Otter is a tavern acquired by Amanda Everhurst in the year 627 K.C. shortly after the death of her husband, Nathan Cole. Needing a project to occupy her spare time, keep her distracted, and fuel her alcoholism, she purchased a struggling location in the Howling Fjord at Westguard Keep. The noblewoman then proceeded to purchase the house next to the establishment and currently considers the location her home. After taking over ownership of the Otter, Amanda kept most of the staff and the location has since thrived under her ownership. Priding themselves on catering to the wayward traveler, news had spread through Stormwind and the local areas, including the Redridge Mountains, increasing traffic through the tavern. There are two tables by the entrance and a bar in the main room. Around the corner is a smaller table for two and a large fireplace that heats the entire establishment, warding off the notorious cold of Northrend. There is a small kitchen in the back and a counter where many enjoy a fresh meal or perhaps just a bite to snack on. The cook that tends the kitchen can sometimes get a bit crabby, but serves up a mean meat pie and always gets the job done. At the top of the first flight of stairs is a small table where Amanda can usually be found. It overlooks the area and provides considerable privacy. Up the second flight of stairs there are a few bookcases and several bunks for those that wish to stay the night. The offered beds at the Gilded Otter have helped those that travel from far away to feel more comfortable in staying the night and put less pressure on the surrounding area to house those that may drink too much or need to stay an extended period for whatever reason that may suit them. Across from the bunk beds there is a few stairs that lead to a recessed room. There is a small table to the left and a large open view catering to the last table in the establishment, and Amanda's second favorite place to sit and think. Overall, The Gilded Otter is a lovely little place to rest one's feet and get a nice cup of ale. It carries all sorts of beverages from exotic juices to wines of every type and an assortment of hard liquors. While it may not supply every time of drink every to appear in Azeroth, most tastes can be accommodated. Those that wish to visit the Gilded Otter should be warned; this tavern is no place for those with bad intentions. It is home to the righteous, the honest, and the honorable warriors of the land. For those that wish to bring trouble, another tavern would be best for you. On an OOC level, please note that Amanda Everhurst's player in no way stakes actual in game claim to the physical tavern in Westguard Keep, nor the home next to it. This is a part of her story and her character. If other players choose to acknowledge her IC, character claim, it is welcomed. However, Amanda's player will never contest IC ownership of the in game property or argue IC or OOC about ownership of the in game location. Quotes "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know the truth of the Light when I lay my vengeance upon thee." -Ezekiel Shallowblade "The righteous man takes his life in his hand whenever he utters the truth." -George Bernard Shaw "When you are damaged, you learn to take what is given to you and to be grateful for it. You learn that love is not a game, and to cherish it. You learn how to appreciate the smallest things people do for you. Because when people have gone through wars that have left them broken, they understand how fragile life is. They understand how they must make the most of it. And most of all, they understand how important it is to always be kind." -Nikita Gill "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride." - Proverb "Just because it works does not mean that it cannot be improved upon." -Unknown "Redemption is prior to righteousness. You cannot be righteous until you are first redeemed." -Ravi Zacharias Trivia * Secretly vain about her physical appearance, Amanda has only one scar on her body, regardless of the dozens of wounds she has acquired over the span of her knighthood and military service. * Although she has been known to date both men and woman, Amanda prefers men. * A powerful paladin, Amanda's personal views on the Church are not what one might expect from someone so dedicated to her Faith. * Nathan Cole was the first and only person Amanda had consensual relations with for over thirty years. * While her ears are pierced, Amanda rarely wears earrings. * A silver chain around her neck is adorned with a simple cog that was given to her by a teenager she had taken briefly under her wing in the city. * Amanda is unable to bear children. * As a result of losing her only daughter in her early thirties, she feels a motherly sense of nurturing when dealing with the younger generation of the population. * About ten years into her relationship with Nathan, Amanda succumbed to alcoholism. * Two years after starting with the guard, her hair began to grey. She now dies it to maintain the pristine black. Awards and Medals During her thirty-year military service, Amanda Everhurst has been awarded twenty-one decorations: Dates of Rank (Guard) Currently Amanda is doing great. Thanks for asking. Her main concern is tending to the needs of the Forty-Second Regiment of the Stormwind City Guard. She tries hard to stay out of trouble, although gossip and drama tend to find her with ease. Gallery http://tinyurl.com/everhurstart Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Defense Board Category:Alliance High Command Category:Stormwind Constabulary